Zerbrochen
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Er verspürte so etwas wie Mitleid für die Frau vor ihm. Das beunruhigte Draco ohne Ende, aber was ihn am meisten anekelte, war die plagende Tatsache, dass Hermione Grangers Geist bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerbrochen war. Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte „Broken" gehört inadaze22 und wird mit ihrer Erlaubnis aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/4172243/1/

* * *

><p><strong>Zerbrochen<strong>

**Prolog**

**Wir lügen am besten, wenn es darum geht, uns selbst zu belügen**

* * *

><p>Als Hermione Granger ein kleines Mädchen war, erzählte ihr einmal jemand, dass das Leben der beste Lehrmeister war, weil jede Lektion, die es einem erteilte, jeder Test, den es parat hatte, verblieb auf ewig in deinen Gedanken.<p>

Es hörte sich für das sieben Jahre alte Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar und den großen, braunen Augen wie ein Rätsel an, aber sie vergaß diese Worte nie.

Was sie bedeuteten, erkannte sie erst viel später.

Elf Jahre später, um genau zu sein.

Mit achtzehn lehrte das Leben sie alle Arten von unverzeihlichen Lektionen: Das Gute besiegte das Böse, alles, was man wissen musste, konnte man in Büchern finden, nicht alles war, wie es schien, was dich nicht umbrachte, machte dich stärker, am dunkelsten war es immer vor dem Sonnenaufgang, und nicht jeder, dem man begegnete, war dafür bestimmt, dazubleiben.

Aber das waren nicht die einzigen Lektionen in diesem Jahr.

Das Leben hatte Hermione auch gelehrt, dass Ehrlichkeit trügerisch und unbeständig war ... Aus diesem Grund strich sie die Aufrichtigkeit für die nächsten fünf Jahre aus ihrem Leben. Ehrlichkeit hatte ihr noch nie etwas Gutes gebracht. Nicht vor fünf Jahren, als sie achtzehn war und der Krieg geendet hatte, und sicherlich auch nicht jetzt. Von der Wahrheit war noch nie etwas Gutes gekommen.

„_Hermione, die Wahrheit tut weh. Merk dir das", _hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt.

In ihrer Jugend hatte Hermione nie vollauf an diese Aussage geglaubt. Das war zu vage, um als zutreffend betrachtet zu werden.

Sie akzeptierte, dass ihre Mutter zumindest zum Teil Recht hatte. Die Wahrheit war einfach schmerzhaft, aber als die Jahre verstrichen, kam es ihr vor, als würde die Wahrheit auch einen Weg finden, einem zu zeigen, wie unbedeutend man in der Gesamtheit der Dinge war.

Und seit kurzem kam sie sich besonders banal und irrelevant vor.

Okay, die Wahrheit tat also weh, aber Lügen ... Lügen konnten tödlich sein.

Lügen waren wie ein Dieb in der Nacht, verborgen in den Schatten. Sie warteten auf den perfekten Moment, sich auf einen Menschen zu stürzen, die Kehle des Lügners aufzuschlitzen und ihn für seine Sünden zu bestrafen. Anscheinend war es egal, wohin ein Lügner rannte, zu wem er rannte oder wie sehr sie versuchten, die Missetat wieder gut zu machen ... Lügen warteten, lauerten und waren schadenfroh, sie forderten alles wieder ein. Lügen sorgten dafür, dass der Lügner permanent über seine Schulter blickte, paranoid und rastlos war. Auch wenn Lügner sich in Sicherheit glaubten, waren sie es nicht.

Hermione Granger dachte über sich selbst, dass sie intelligenter war als der durchschnittliche Lügner. Sie war den Folgen besser aus dem Weg gegangen als die Besten.

Dafür, allein dafür, war sie irgendwie stolz auf sich selbst.

Trotz allem war Hermione so erzogen worden, dass sie wahrheitsgemäß und nobel war. Ein Champion in allem, das in dieser Welt als gut und gerecht galt. Ihre Taten und Entscheidungen vor fünf Jahren waren allerdings ein nettes und metaphorisches „Scheiß drauf" auf alle Moralvorstellungen und Werte, die ihre Eltern ihr mitgegeben hatten, und der Grund dafür, dass ihr das Herz gebrochen wurde.

Aber ihre Unehrlichkeit war nicht das einzige Problem gewesen.

Sie hatte die ständige Scharade einfach satt. Es war mühsam, sich zu merken, wem sie welche Lüge erzählt hatte. Dann war da noch die simple Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich gelogen hatte. Sie war einfach nicht daran gewöhnt. Als Kind war sie eigentlich eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin gewesen und jeder konnte sie sofort durchschauen. Die jahrelange Übung hatte jeglichen Verdacht weggefegt und obwohl das Lügen notwendig war, konnte Hermione die Wahrheit nicht vergessen: Ihre Lügen klangen in anderer Leute Ohren angenehm, waren in ihrem Herzen allerdings brutal.

Und ihr Herz ... tja, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob noch etwas von ihrem Herzen übrig war.

Es schlug zwar noch immer in ihrer Brust und pumpte das Blut durch ihren Körper, aber es fühlte sich so verdammt leer, hohl und irreparabel zerbrochen an.

Ihr Herz konnte nicht viel spüren, nur die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mit der Niedergeschlagenheit einherging. Aber auf gewisse Art war sie diesen seltenen, aufflackernden Emotionen dankbar. Sie konnte das Gefühl der Reue nicht ganz verdauen für all die Dinge, die sie den Menschen angetan hatte, die sie liebte und schätzte. Hermione brauchte die Konsequenzen oder Nachwirkungen ihrer Taten nicht zu spüren, denn sie wusste bereits, was die Lügen sie gekostet hatten.

Alles.

Lügen hatten Hermione Granger ihr Leben, wie sie es gekannt hatte, gekostet, und sie erwartete nicht, dass sie etwas von dem, was sie verloren hatte, wieder zurückbekommen würde.

Sie war nie idealistisch oder dumm genug, um an das Unmögliche zu glauben. Schließlich hieß es nicht „unmöglich", wenn es dennoch möglich wäre ... dies war bestenfalls ein komplizierter Gedanke.

Sie fand ihre Gedanken nervenaufreibend und riss sich mit dem Gedanken zurück, der die Massen schockieren würde: Hermione Granger war nicht nur eine Lügnerin, sie hatte auch nicht einmal die Motivation, mit dem Lügen aufzuhören. Tja, sie nahm an, dass Lügnern die Beweggründe oder Konsequenzen egal waren. Sie schätzten die schnellen Lösungen, die ihre Lügen brachten, und gingen dann eilig weiter. Aber Hermione wusste, dass eine schnelle Lösung nicht von Dauer war, besonders nicht in ihrem Fall.

Es war, als hätte man nur ein kleines Papiertaschentuch, um einen Ölfleck aufzuwischen.

Vor fünf Jahren musste sie nun eilig davonlaufen. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Leben zusammengepackt und war gelaufen, bevor die gesamte Wahrheit sich voll verbreiten konnte – und jetzt war sie zurück. Es gab nicht länger einen Grund, um weiterhin davonzulaufen. Alles, das sie jetzt machen musste, war, die Lügen aufrecht zu erhalten, die sie für so lange Zeit gelebt und ausgesprochen hatte.

Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich beinah schuldig, da sie weggelaufen war. Sie hatte den leichtesten Ausweg gewählt und damit diejenigen verletzt, die ihr wichtig waren, aber damals hatte es keine anderen Optionen gegeben. Sie saß buchstäblich (und auch sprichwörtlich) in einer Ecke fest wie ein Tier, das gejagt wurde, und sie tat, was sie tun musste, und ergriff die Flucht.

Aber so mussten Lügner eben ihr Leben leben.

Lügner blieben nie zurück, um die Scherben aufzuräumen, wenn sie etwas zerbrochen hatten, und fühlten keine Reue deswegen, weil für sie war es ein notwendiges Übel, das schlechte Gewissen wurde unterdrückt.

Hermione nahm an, dass ein Lügner es nicht hoch anrechnete, wenn er ein Gewissen hatte.

Bei all den Lügen, die sie schon erzählt hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Gewissen sich längst in Rauch aufgelöst haben musste. Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren so viel gelogen, dass es ihr vorkam, als würden die Lügen langsam zur Wahrheit werden.

Sie hatte gelogen, um Dinge zu verhüllen und jeden vor der schmerzhaften Wahrheit zu schützen. Und auch, um sich selbst zu schützen. Das waren zwar noble Beweggründe, aber das war egal. Die Ironie war, dass ihre Lügen die Opfer nicht annähernd so sehr schmerzten wie sie selbst. Sie lebten ein fröhliches, glückliches und unwissendes Leben, in dem sie sie aus gutem Grund hassten, und sie blieb übrig, um allein zu leiden. Sie hatten einander, um sich zu stützen, und sie selbst ... sie hatte niemanden. Aber die Lügen waren nicht das schlimmste.

Nicht einmal annähernd.

Es gab noch schlimmere Lügen als die, die sie den Menschen aufgetischt hatte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Es gab nämlich noch die, die sie sich selbst eingeredet hatte.

Als Harry sich im letzten Monat im Ministerium weigerte, mit ihr zu sprechen oder so zu tun, als würde sie existieren, sagte sie sich, dass ihr das nichts ausmachte. Als Hermione erkannte, dass nach mehr als sieben Monaten kaum jemand bemerkte, dass sie wieder da war, sagte sie sich, dass sie das nicht im Geringsten traurig machte. Wann auch immer sie Bilder von Ginny mit Harry und Ron sah, sagte sie sich, dass die Tatsache, dass sie in ihren Leben einen Ersatz gefunden hatten, sie nicht störte. Ginny machte sie nicht eifersüchtig.

Und als sie an ihre Eltern dachte, sagte sich Hermione, dass die Tatsache, dass sie starben, ohne zu wissen, dass sie ein Kind hatten, ihr nicht das Herz gebrochen hatte. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ihr Leben wohl allein verbringen würde. Und nein, sie war nicht jeden Tag seit ihrer Rückkehr in der Versuchung, wieder wegzulaufen.

Lügen. Lügen. Lügen.

Es gab noch zahlreiche weitere Lügen, die sie sich selbst aufgetischt hatte, und jede Lüge war genauso schmerzhaft wie die letzte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst gezwungen hatte zu glauben, dass es ihr gut ginge, wenn doch genau das Gegenteil der Fall war ... _das _konnte man Talent nennen. Und es war ein noch größeres Talent, sich selbst zu sagen, dass das Leben wieder besser werden würde, nun, da sie zurück in Großbritannien war. Es war ein ziemlich großartiges Talent, das sie auf dem Pfad der Zerstörung eingesammelt hatte, den sie schon gegangen war, noch bevor der Krieg zu Ende gewesen war.

Hermione belog sich am allerbesten selbst, wenn es darauf ankam.

Es fiel ihr genauso leicht, wie die Socken zu wechseln.

An jedem beliebigen Tag konnte sie sich hundert Mal selbst belügen und die ganze Zeit dabei die Wahrheit ignorieren, dass sie verloren war und langsam innerlich starb.


End file.
